INSANITY WITHIN & THE ASYMMETRICAL LOVE
by Neko Nya54
Summary: Maybe you were looking for yaoi when you put in Kid and Stien but you found me so enjoy the OC x Stien and OC x Kid. Please R&R, tell me what you think, as this is my first SE fan fic. Rated M for a few chapters. Romance, Humor, Drama. REWORKING.
1. Chapter 1

INSANITY WITHIN & THE ASYMMETRICAL LOVE

Welcome to my imagination, please wipe your feet before you come in. Enjoy.

Okay heres the info for both Ocs

Searin is about 5'5 and has gold eyes, a lot like Blaire, she has bright red hair, just a little brighter than Spirit. She is exactly 4 and a half minutes older than Lirin. Searin she loves to impress people and loves it when people give her attention, she can be quite conceited at times and she makes it a point to be better than everyone else at everything she does. Most of the time though, is very laid back and prefers to read or play video games in her spare time. It's very rare that she ever shows this side of her but, she loves to do experiments, messing with things until it's destroyed or they blow up, normally it's the latter.

Lirin is Searin's twin sister, she has dark blue hair, way darker than Black Star's, and is about a quarter of an inch taller than Searin, though Searin would never admit it, she also has golden eyes. Lirin's weapon form is a black scythe with dark and light blue makings going down the length of the staff part. She is more of a hyper person who loves art and gay guys….. Yeah don't ask. Lirin is more laid back when it comes to contests and things of the like but she is more conceited than Searin sometimes (all the time cough cough). In her spare time though Lirin mostly plays fighting games since she isn't really a fan of books. Lirin also enjoys taking things apart and when she has nothing else to do.

Searin and Lirin walked through Death City, Searin with her headphones covering her ear shutting her mind off from the sounds of the outside world and Lirin looking at the paper in her hands.

"That must be it." Lirin said turning to Searin who pulled the headphones off her ears and looked at the huge academy.

"So it is... " Searin answered thoughtfully. They walked up the stairs side by side two kids waited for them. As they approached Searin immediately stepped in front of Lirin as she was very protective of her little sister.

"Searin, you don't have to worry, we're not there anymore." Lirin whispered.

"Right…" Searin said, then "Sorry…" They approached the two waiting for them at the doors. One was a boy the other a girl. The boy had pure white hair, color of snow and dark red eyes; he stood wearing a yellow and black jacket with blue jeans. The headband in his hair read: Soul, so they assumed it was his name. The girl had her sandy colored hair up in pig-tails and jade green eyes; she wore a red and black plaid skirt and a yellow vest over a long sleeved white shirt. Looking at her neither could guess her name but they both came to the conclusion that he was the weapon and she was the meister. They had exchanged word through their minds, as the were twins.

"Hi, um we're new here." Lirin said, not nervous at all. " I'm Lirin and this is Searin." Searin nodded in acknowledgment.

"I'm Maka and this is Soul." The sandy haired girl introduced them both. "We'll be showing you around the school. "

"Okay." Lirin said she was completely absorbed in where everything was so she wouldn't get lost later, while Searin just listened to her music, not really paying attention.

Maka stopped at a door and opened it to a classroom full of kids chattering and laughing before class started. Searin pulled her headphones off her head and placed them around her neck, just as she did the bell rang signaling that class had started. Searin and Lirin just stood at the front of the room awkwardly waiting for the teacher to come. And he did, in a rolly chair?

_This must be some kind of joke._ Searin thought to Lirin who nodded her agreement.

"You two must be the new kids." He said turning the screw in his head till it clicked. The teacher had white hair almost the same color as Soul's but they could tell he was older, _and hot_, Searin thought to which Lirin ignored. He wore a lab coat over a black shirt and black pants; everything on him was stitched up. _If he needed a new shirt why didn't he just buy one instead of sewing a bunch of shirts together? _Lirin pondered.

"Obviously..." Searin said. Lirin elbowed her sister and said. "Yes we are."

"Okay, I'm Professor Stein. And I am you teacher." He introduced himself. Searin's eyes narrowed.

"You mean _the_ Franken Stein, famous and crazy as hell scientist?" She asked, not wanting to believe that _he_ was her idol.

**Well how was that? I know horrible place to stop but hey I'm not good at chapters, so you'll have to deal ya know. Anyway review please this is my first Soul Eater fan fic. Tell me how I did. Btw in case you didn't catch it before this is a double love story so my twin wouldn't be mad at me as my self-proclaimed editor. Between a Searin and Stein and Lirin and Death the Kid.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter and thank you Sailor Sofia for being the first to review and giving me hope that I don't completely suck at writing *tear rolls down cheek* And I hope in the future more will review and help inspire me to write more chapters, I really don't know how this will go actually, just typing as things come to mind and the plot slowly forms in my head. So ya.**

INSANITY WITHIN & THE ASYMMETRICAL LOVE

Chapter Two.

"Well I don't know about the famous part." Stein said modestly. He then turned to the class. "We have two new students in this class today. Searin and Lirin."

"Hiya! I'm Lirin!" Lirin said in her hyper active way. And then predictably Blackstar said:

"I'm Blackstar, the man who will surpass God!" Searin's eyebrow twitched at that and before she could control herself, she yelled back at him. "You are nothing but an insignificant worm under my boot! The world is my stage and the rest of you are simply the audience! I am the true star of this show!" To which everyone sweat dropped. _She's even worse than Blackstar. _Some of them thought.

"Alright that's enough of that, time to start class. Searin, Lirin go sit in the back next to Kid." They quickly went to the two empty seats next to Kid after he had raised his hand. And with that professor stein started class.

After a few minutes, Searin was asleep with her headphones on and her favorite CD on repeat. Lirin however was really trying to pay attention to what was going on in the front of the room, but the guy next to her, Kid she thought his name was, was so interesting. He had black hair cut perfectly on each side, but with three white stripes on one side. I was so weird. He wore a black suit with white stripes on the shoulders and the back. Lirin didn't realize she was staring until he turned those beautiful golden eyes on her.

"Excuse me," He said. And she blushed bright red and moved so her bangs covered her face, to hide the blush, "I didn't mean to stare, sorry." Lirin said softly.

"No, it's quite alright." Kid smiled making Lirin's blush darker.

A few minutes later, it was still bothering Lirin, it was those damned three striped, she had to do something about that or it would drive her mad.

"Um, Kid? " When he looked she continued. "Something's been bothering me for quite awhile now." She breathed. "It's your hair, those three stripes. They're on the right side but not the left it's been bothering me since I came in here."

"Oh." Kid said surprised that someone actually shared his feelings on that issue he's been trying to deal with since he was…. Well born. "Yeah I've been trying to do something about it but they just keep coming back and dye in my hair never stays for very long." Kid explained.

"Oh," it was her turn to say that now. Then her face brightened. "I have an idea." She said taking out her magic black sharpie. "What are you going to do with that?" Kid asked.

"Just wait and hold still," Lirin said as she stood and started coloring in his stripes with the permanent marker. When she was done she stood back to admire her work. Taking the mirror Searin kept in her bag, Lirin put in front of Kid's face, the white stripes were completely gone. He looked at her in awe and amazement.

"How did you do that?" Kid asked amazed that finally, he was completely symmetrical. He thanked her and she blushed. "No problem."

Then a man walked in the classroom. He had red hair like Searin's and the same jade green eyes as Maka. Lirin quickly deduced that he and Maka were related. He wore a suit, black on lighter black, she also guessed that he must be a teacher.

"Sorry to interrupt your class, Stein, but Searin and Lirin Sawada are wanted in the Death room." He said. Stein looked at Lirin who nodded; she stood and roused Searin from her nap by hitting her on the head with a book, a thick one. As Lirin thought, she jumped up and said: "Would you like fries with that!" Everyone looked at her and she blushed with embarrassment upon realizing what had happened. She quickly composed herself and grabbed her black bag off the floor and hurried after the teacher who and left the room. Lirin followed her big sister. When they caught up. Searin asked where the death room was.

"I'll show you. " He smiled. They followed him through the school and soon came to a long hallway with those things that chop people's heads off at the top of the arches. Both Searin and Lirin were very uncomfortable with it. They stopped at the edge of the hallway. Spirit noticed this and stopped. He turned. "Come on, it's not like it will come down and chop you in half." He said smiling.

"Are you sure?" Searin asked suspiciously eying the blade like parts. "They look like they want to."

"Promise." He said. They followed but still watched cautiously for any random falling blades. "Lord Death, here they are." Spirit said as the big black thing in front of the mirror turned around.

**This chapter was for Kiara my sister soo you didn't really see much of Searin in it. I need you guys to help me decide too. Where are Searin and Lirin going to live? It affects the whole next chapter. So let me know kay. I'll enable the anonymous review so those who aren't logged in can get their idea in there too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**GothicSantaClawz shout out to you! You've helped me greatly with my decision and as soon as I read your comment I had to start writing despite the fact that it's currently almost 6am.**

**And I'm sorry if Lord Death seems a lil out of character, as I don't know how he would react to some things…**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Please keep doing so and put a smile on my face.**

INSANITY WITHIN & THE ASYMMETRICAL LOVE

Searin and Lirin were expecting a slightly more intimidating person when Lord Death turned around.

"Hiya!" Lord Death greeted them in a ridiculous voice. Neither Searin nor Lirin said anything before they looked at each other and simultaneously burst out laughing. They both howled in laughter for a full minute before they finally controlled themselves, wiping tars from their eyes.

"And what is it do you find so funny, Sawada twins?" Spirit asked. Again Searin and Lirin looked at each other and after seeming to have a conversation with their eyes, Searin spoke.

"We just thought the Death God would have a… well.. more intimidating voice to match his appearance..." she had chosen her words carefully not wanting to offend Lord Death though they both were pretty sure they already had by laughing at him.

"Oh is that it? Hm.. if you want to hear my actual voice you are free to." Lord Death said shrugging. When both girls nodded, he spoke again in a tone that would strike fear in most people, a deep rumbling voice more a growl than anything else. telling them that he had called them to the Death room to discuss where they live. "So what do you think?" Lord Death asked them, his voice changing back. "Is that intimidating enough for you?" Both girls nodded agreeing with each other though their telepathic bond that that was not the voice you wanted to hear coming from your closet at night, no matter what it was saying.

"So back to why you were called in here," The shinigami said. "You will both live in my son's mansion. The arrangements have already been made, though Kid doesn't know himself yet. I'll leave that to you two." He smiled, or well as close as you can get when you have a mask on your face. " You both are dismissed."

"So where is this mansion exactly?" Lirin asked purposely talking in a calm voice, not wanting to betray how excited she was.

"Kid can show you." Death said, somehow even in his ridiculous voice, finalizing it. Searin shrugged and walked out, Lirin followed, both still wary of the arches down the hallway though. Only after they were out of the scary hallway did Searin smirk at her sister.

"Shut up." Lirin said blushing. Searin's smirk turned in to a full blown grin.

"I knew you like him, I mean how could you not? He's really cute."

"How did you know?" Lirin asked somewhat surprised.

"Oh come on. You didn't really think I was sleeping that entire time did you?"

"Well yeah, 'specially after what you said when I woke you up." Searin flushed with embarrassment.

"Okay I admit, I did take a small nap."

"Oh, I meant to ask you, what were you dreaming about?" Lirin asked her sister.

"Wasn't it obvious? Working at a fast food restaurant of course."

"Yeah, you would dream up something weird like that." Lirin said as in confirmation of something in her own mind. The part that was not connected to Searin's. The rest of the walk back to class was silent but as soon as they took up their seats, the bell signaling that class was over for the day. Lirin had just barely had time to whisper to Kid that they needed to talk to him after school. He nodded and the twins got up and walked out of the school, they waited near the doors for Kid and his group of friends to come out of the building.

It wasn't long before they did and Searin and Lirin got to meet everybody.

"Searin, Lirin. This is Liz and Patty." Kid said indicating the only two that were dressed Identical, except that Patty was the shorter one, both had blonde hair and blue eyes though different shades of blue, Liz had more of a baby blue while Patty's eyes were a sky blue color. Other than the height difference and their eye color they looked pretty much the same. " You've already met Maka and Soul." (truth is I really don't want to describe them again I mean if you read the first chapter then you already know.)

" And Tsubaki and Blackstar."

"I remember you from this morning!" Blackstar all but screamed in Searin's face.

"Sorry, I can't say the same about you." Searin looked down at him a little more than slightly annoyed at the blue haired boy with the star tattooed on his shoulder. Tsubaki wore a yellow outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star on the chest.

"Nice to meet you all." Searin and Lirin said at the same time. General sounds of greeting came from the group.

"Hey you guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you later." Kid said to the group who had started walking away talking and carrying on. Liz and Patty stayed behind. "So what was it you needed to talk to me about?" Kid said turning to Lirin.

"Um, your father, Lord Death, said that we will be living with you and he didn't tell us where your mansion was so we had to ask you."

"Oh…" Kid's eyes suddenly narrowed as he counted how many people would be living in his mansion including himself. He then ran back in to the school.

"Um….." The twins looked to Liz for an explanation, but she shrugged and they all followed him to the Death room.

"Father, its uneven." Kid was saying.

"It's been uneven though." Lord Death replied.

"That was when I didn't have a choice and now I do, only one can stay." He said.

"Well it is your house. So which one will stay?" The shinigami asked his son.

"Oh." kid said at a loss for words.

"Lirin can go." Searin volunteered her blushing sister.

"Are you sure?" The god asked.

"Positive." Searin nodded.

"Okay then, it there any specific person you would like to live with?"

_Stein, if it wouldn't be too much trouble. _"No, it doesn't really matter to me."

"Hmm…." The shinigami considered. "How about," he said slowly. "Stein's laboratory?" Lord Death asked. Searin shrugged trying not to punch the air in happiness. "It's all good."

"Alright then, its settled, your things will be moved out of Kid's house and into Stein's." And with that everyone was dismissed.

**A longer chapter, again thank you ****GothicSantaClawz for this idea. And thank you everyone for reviewing. I'll have the fourth chapter out ASAP.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know its been awhile please don't kill me. *hides behind an overturned table* I had writers block you know so I have an excuse. So here is the fourth chapter for you. I apologize beforehand for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I need a beta. Sorry for any OOCness**

Insanity Within & The Asymmetrical Love

Stein's laboratory was exactly as Searin thought it might be, right down to the stitching across the walls. _Really? _She thought. _Even on the table? That's just too much. _She looked around while Stein brought in her stuff and wondered where he did his experiments. _Probably in the basement._ Searin answered her own question.

Searin had finally found the kitchen after following all those useless arrows, and running in to more than a few walls, not a smart thing to look at the floor instead of where she was going. There was a specific reason that Searin had wanted to get to the kitchen, we all knew what was in the kitchen, the refrigerator, and inside the refrigerator of course was food. _But apparently not this refrigerator. _Searin thought as she opened the door, the refrigerator was just about empty. Except for a clear container with black,bubbly liquid inside it. Curiosity got the best of Searin and her hunger was temporarily forgotten as she picked up the container. It was heavy! The thing was maybe five inches tall and her whole hand long. She needed both hands to carry it. Placing it on the table in the living room, Searin ran back in to the kitchen, where she looked through drawer after drawer until she found what she was looking for, a fork. Back to the black stuff, Searin opened the top.

"Aww gross! " Searin covered her nose and backed up as a horrible smell made itself acquainted with her nose. Realizing that it was coming from the container, she started breathing out of her moth so she wouldn't smell it as much. She could still taste it faintly in the air she breathed, but she could deal with that. A small black cloud rose from the container and stayed there above it, Searin avoided it as she approached it and the black liquid bubbled and oozed around the container. Now that she could see the stuff with out the top on, Searin realized that the liquid moved by itself. She picked up the fork, _if this was Stein's creation, then its bound to be interesting._ She dipped the fork into the black stuff, then took it back out, observing what had happened to the fork. The thing had melted, only the end Searin was holding was left. She put the fork down on the table and sat back on the couch made of many different materials behind her.

"So... this stuff...is.. it melts stuff." Searin said slowly to herself. She looked around the living room and spotted a vase of flowers on a table in the far corner of the room. She went over and picked it up to examine it more. Even in the dim light she could see that the vase was deep red and there were black squiggles down the sides, it was beautiful and probably the only thing Stein owned that hadn't been ripped apart and sewn back together. There were 3 flowers inside it, an iris, a rose and a calla lily. Searin picked up the iris, it was dark purple on the edges of the petals and on the inside it was the same deep red color as the vase, the stem was the weirdest thing about it, it was black. None of the flowers had been stitched up.

"This is pretty." Searin said as she walked back to the table to the container and its little black cloud. She'd always loved beautiful things. She looked at the iris then back at the black stuff. She almost didn't want to put it in there, almost.

Holding it by the stem, Searin dipped the whole flower into the stuff then pulled it back out few seconds later. The iris had not melted like Searin thought it would, it looked the same but different somehow.

Searin bit her bottom lip, thinking as she looked closely at the flower. Then it hit her. The petals were brighter, more defined as if someone had turned on a light behind it. _So... _She thought. _It melts metal, but makes living things more defined in their color. _Searin looked around the room contemplating what else she could test in the room.

Stein walked into the living room after dumping all of Searin's stuff in her room.

"How can one girl have so many bags?" he muttered to himself twisting his screw as he walked. Then he realized that something was up with his living room. The couch, the table, the floor, they were all covered in the random chemical mixture he'd been messing with earlier that week.

Way across town, Lirin stood in front of Kid's house, when Lord Death said it was a mansion, he wasn't kidding, the place was literally a mansion, Lirin couldn't believe it. _Probably has an even number of rooms too. _Lirin thought as she followed Kid while he gave her a tour of his house. And of course there was an even number of rooms and every single room was the same in one way: they were _all_ completely symmetrical.

Lirin had the sudden urge to mess something up just because everything was so neat and even, sometimes things like that really bothered her. She followed Kid back in to the living room, where they had started the tour. Lirin wondered what she could mess up as she looked around the huge room. Then she saw it, a painting hanging on the far side of the room. A mostly back painting split in half by two bright white figures, abstract art, only symmetrical. Kid noticed Lirin staring at the painting.

"Do you like that?" he asked more out of curiosity than anything. Lirin blushed a bright pink at being caught planing something that would cause Kid pain. Though she really wasn't caught.

"Ah..y-yes." she finally stammered out. " Did you paint it?"

"Yes I did." Kid's golden eyes shown proudly.

Lirin busted out laughing, the image of Kid covered in paint completely asymmetrical stuck her as hilarious. Kid got that serious look on his face.

"Why are you laughing?"he asked genuinely confused. Lirin stopped laughing immediately and bowed her head so her bangs hid her face.

"I'm sorry, its just the image of you covered in paint and not symmetrical was funny to me." she said as innocently as possible.

"It isn't funny," Kid started freaking out. "I'd be asymmetrical garbage, I shouldn't be allowed to live!" he curled up in to a ball on the floor mumbling about asymmetrical stuff and that he was a monstrosity. Lirin just stood there watching him wondering what she should do now. She crouched down next to Kid and patted his back.

"Your not garbage. Just because your asymmetrical doesn't mean anything, it just means your special, no one is perfectly symmetrical." Lirin tried.

"No I'm garbage, everything must be aesthetically pleasing or it is not symmetrical, that is the only way and I am not, I am garbage." Kid muttered sounding completely hopeless, it irritated Lirin but she quickly calmed herself so she wouldn't grab the closest thing to her, which happened to be a chair, and bust Kid over the head with it.

"Okay then, we'll be asymmetrical together then you wont be alone."

Kid looked up at Lirin, possibly with tears in his eyes.

"You would really do that?" He asked.

"Of course." she smiled. "We are friends aren't we?"

"Yeah.." Kid smiled back at Lirin.

Maybe she wouldn't have to bust him upside the head. Things around here were going to be interesting.

**It is 4:16am and I finally finished this chapter. See I get insomnia for you guys. And I apologize for any mistakes just tell me and I'll fix them. Remember to review and I probably wont take so long with the next chapter... unless I get writer's block again. I will happily pass out now, goodnight.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so, so sorry. There's no excuse for neglecting you all for months like I have so you may hate me if you like, but please don't hate Searin and Lirin, its not their fault. **

Insanity Within & The Asymmetrical Love

Chapter 5

Searin had been experimenting with the supposedly potent mixture that Stein had been working on the week earlier and had gotten it all over the living room, thankfully sparing the computer. He still needed that. He was still staring at the mess he knew somehow he'd have to clean up when Searin walked in through the kitchen, a towel on her head.

"Sup." She said casually as if she hadn't just wrecked his living room. Stein glared at her from behind his glasses.

"Don't 'Sup' me."

"What are you so- ?" Searin started. Then, "Ohhh, right I forgot about that." Searin did her best to look innocent. Stein sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"We're going to have to have some rules." he said. "First: you don't mess with anything I'm working on, unless I say you can, and second: follow rule number one." Stein looked at Searin. "Any questions, comments, or suggestions?" Searin thought for a moment before she said,

"When you get some food, I'll follow your rules." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine."

"Good, Glad you see it my way."

"Yes and another thing?"

"Yeah?" As they were talking, Searin had been walking back to the kitchen and now was in search of something to eat.

"Clean up this mess!"

Lirin had gotten over the initial niceness that came to her with meeting a new person and was once again contemplating what to mess up as she walked through the house looking at stuff. Kid was upstairs in his room and Liz and Patty were out shopping or something like that. Lirin pretty much had the whole bottom level to herself at the moment. As she walked into the dining room, her eye caught the same painting as before. _Yeah I'm gonna do it this time. _She walked in to the other room and found a desk, she opened the first drawer and what ever did she find? _A protractor seriously? Only Kid's house. _

It was one of those big protractors too, like the ones you find on a construction sites. Lirin took it and went back to the dining room. She measured the painting, it was exactly 180 degrees. She'd have to change that. Lirin tilted the painting to the right 3 centimeters exactly. Only Kid would notice it. And it would kill him, because it would take so long to figure out what exactly was wrong with it. Oh she was evil.

Her stomach growled, _All this evilness and math is hard work, I'm hungry._ And with that thought, Lirin put the protractor back where she found it and wondered to the kitchen and began her search for something to eat.

She had finally found the refrigerator after getting lost inside the huge mansion only 3 times, she was proud of herself for that one. Lirin was just looking through it when there came a knock on the door, thinking someone else would get it, she went back to debating weather to make a sandwich or just eat a bunch of snacks. The hallow sound of someone knocking persistently at the door broke her thoughts again, she thought someone had already answered the door. Lirin sighed, she was standing and was the closest to the door but that didn't mean she wanted to walk all the way over there to answer it and find someone she probably didn't know anyway.

"There's someone at the door!" Lirin yelled as loud a she could. She waited, listening for the sounds of someone moving in the upper floors. Nothing. She sighed again.

"Guess I'll have to do it. " Lirin muttered under her breath as she abandoned the refrigerator and the foodstuffs she had gotten out for the sandwich she had decided to make and walked very slowly to the door as the persistent knocks kept up. Lirin took her sweet time opening the door when she got to it.

"Who is- " She cut herself off as she saw who stood on the stone steps in front of her. Lirin's eyes widened. "You...?" she barely choked out a whisper.

"How have been, Lirin?" The man of the twins' past said in his deep and admittedly extremely sexy voice. He wore all black; jeans and a t-shirt despite it being so sunny outside. He stood at 5'7, just tall enough to look down at Lirin who was 5'4. His hair was a dark red color that reminded Lirin of blood, it was tied back in a neat ponytail that rested on the base of his neck, as always. But his eyes, that just topped everything off. They were golden yellow like Kid's but somehow his were more intense, they reminded her of a tiger waiting, daring you to do something so it can kill you and he would enjoy it too.

"Lirin, what happened to your manners? You know your supposed to answer when someone asks you a question, especially if that someone is me." He smirked and Lirin flinched reflexively. He laughed. It was a wonderful sound, if you didn't know him that is. There was nothing more Lirin wanted to do than to slam the door in his laughing face, run up to her room and hide. But she couldn't, all she could do was stand there staring at the man who had once been her fiance.

**Soo good idea? Bad one? Forgive me for all the months of neglect? Review and let me know! Also reviews get me off my lazy ass.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six for you! Maybe one every week? I'll see what I can do. Um I'm sorry if I seemed to have made Mary-sue characters out of Searin and Lirin, that wont happen anymore.**

Back at Stein's laboratory, Searin had spent an hour cleaning up her mess, it was the worst hour of her life, cleaning all that stinky stuff. Now she smelled like a mix of black gunk and cleaning solution. Stein was downstairs in the basement working on whatever he was working on and not giving her a second thought when she complained. He had gotten some anti affect stuff on everything before it had melted. She sighed in relief as she finally finished scrubbing everything that had been coated with that vile liquid clean. She put all the cleaning supplies in a closet close the top of the stairs that led to the basement, where Stein was.

"Hey!" Searin shouted from the top of the stairs. "The living room is done!" She listened for answer but only heard the whine of power tools on metal and the squeals of a small mammal, she sighed and shook her head. _I think I deserve a shower for all that hard work. _With all the excitement of the day, Searin had completely forgotten about her room and was now wondering through the house looking for it. She opened a random door hoping it was her bedroom,_ nope bathroom_, another door, _nope closet, _another door and so on till she found a black and red room with bags strewn all over the floor. _Must be my room,_ she thought as she walked in, the room was a master bedroom with a bathroom in it and absolutely nothing had been stitched up. It brought a tear to her eye to see that Stein would go to such lengths to make her feel welcomed in her new home. She looked happily around marveling at the four poster bed in the middle of the room, the sheets were black, the comforter red. It didn't look any thing like a guest room. She jumped on the bed to test its softness and was very satisfied with the results. She could just fall asleep where she was and never wake up, she had never had a bed like this, not even back at _THAT_ place. She sighed as a reminder of what had happened back then made itself reacquainted with her mind, memories she wished to forget flooding her mind again like water flooding from a broken dam.

_FLASH BACK_

_Searin had just finished the training necessary to become a miester, and she and her sister were getting ready to graduate the academy they had been sent to by their now deceased parents. The twins had been at the top of all their classes and the future looked bright for the both of them. That was until the king saw them in action, on the day before graduation the king of the land had visited the Academy to look for young girls that would wed his sons. Twin sons. He had seen the girls as they worked to bring down twenty keishin egg souls within the hour. The king had been very impressed with the work of the girls and invited them to the palace. _

_At the palace the girls had met the twin princes. _

_Searin and Lirin walked through the huge double doors that served as the entrance to the Palace, each staring in awe at it. _

_ "Whats the point of having such huge doors at the entrance, there's no one in the world that big." Lirin said quite puzzled by maybe the largest doors she had ever seen in her life. _

_ "Its to intimidate the guests and remind them of who is in charge here." the escort sounded almost proud of being associated with the king, so did most of the people in the so called 'kingdom'. Girls had been shooting daggers at the twins with their eyes ever since the the news came out that they had been chosen to marry the Princes, whatever their names were. The twins simply looked at each other and shrugged at the answer after all it did make sense and they wouldn't put it past their extremely conceited king to do something ridiculous like that. The escort had led them to the courtyard, where in the sunny spring day the flowers seemed almost magical, this is what royalty will do to a persons garden. They 'oohed' and 'aahhed' at the beautiful garden. Searin, wanting to pick some for a bouquet at home, had to keep her distance from the to resist the urge to pick them. _

_ "Perhaps they won't even notice if I take just one... " Searin muttered to herself as she reached out to take a tiger lily. She had almost had it before she was interrupted._

_ "What do think your doing there?" An authoritative sounded above her. Searin jumped and looked up to find a boy lounging on a tree branch that hung above the courtyard. His eyes, almost the same color as her own but more predatory, stared down at her. Shoulder length dark red hair framed his face as he looked down at her, he was wearing all black even though it was so sunny outside. He laid on the branch, outstretched like a cat would be. It took Searin a bit to realize she was staring at him with her hand still outstretched for the lily. She snatched it back in and swallowed hard, sure she was going to be in big trouble._

_She was awaiting punishment and he just started laughing. Searin glared up at him._

_ "What, may I ask, is so funny?" he smirked._

_ "You, dear girl,"_

_ "I'm no ones dear."_

_ "You can be my dear." His smirk turned in to a grin and she blushed, still glaring at him._

_ "No I don't think that will be happening, Mr.-" she paused as she realized she had never gotten his name. "Whats your name, I never caught it."_

_ "Seiji." _

_ "Ah, I don't think that will be happening Mr. Seiji." She turned and walked away from him, quite proud of herself for not freaking out._

_And that is how Searin and Seiji met._

Searin pulled herself from the flood of memories with a soft gasp as if she had actually been submerged underwater. She shook her head to clear it, sighing and getting up. It had been good the first year and a half with him. By him, she meant Seiji but not even in her own mind would she voice his name.

It was after the King died, poisoned and without a decided heir to the throne, that everything started. The beatings, the drinking, keeping her from her sister, the other women, the list went on. It was speculated that the Girls had poisoned the King, and those speculations and rumors only made it worse for them.

The doorbell ringing from downstairs interrupted her thoughts and she sat up in bed, getting ready to go answer the door. But then she thought about it, this wasn't actually her home, so she didn't have to go get the door. _Stein will get it_, she thought, laying back down and stretching out on the bed. The doorbell continued to ring. The sound annoyed her, so she got up and went back downstairs, to the top of the stairs leading to the door.

"Stein, stop torturing whatever small animal you're torturing and answer your door!" She yelled down the stairs. The only reply she got were the agonized screams of a small mammal, she sighed and walked to the door. She had been ready to give whoever it was a death glare, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw just who was at the door. It was him. _What in the hell is he doing here?_ She yelled in her mind unable to speak as gold met darker gold. He smiled and said only three words, in a singsong voice.

"I found you."

**Yes it must be some kind of miracle, Neko is back! She never really abandoned this story... Well maybe she did a little, but that is only because she had horrible writers block for a half a year! Let me tell you, working on other projects will not help at all. -Sigh- Please forgive my neglect?**


	7. Chapter 7

**So uhm this story. I've been typing this down for at least half a year. First I left all my notes and stuff at my house for the summer, so I couldn't write then. Then it was school and junior year you know. And we didn't have internet. And all this stuff that just added to my laziness. I mean, I had finished this chapter like two months ago. I just needed to type it on my craptastic computer. So those are my excuses. **

Lirin could do nothing but stare, it was Kenji. He was here, he'd found her, again. _How!?_ Her mind screamed as she continued to stare. As the smile on his face widened, she forced herself from the trance his golden eyes had put on her. Lirin plastered a smile to her face, her own gold eyes shining in fear.

"Kenji, so nice to see you again." She said in a polite tone that barely masked the fear in her voice. Kenji grinned before he answered, wondering what the next move would be in this little game of cat and mouse.  
"Yes, its wonderful. I missed you all these months." He said, his gaze pinning her to the spot as he moved closer to her, towering over the blue haired girl. Lirin broke his gaze and went to move back, back into the house. Kenji, not having that at all, grasped her chin between his thumb and index finger. He forced her head to a tilt, looking up at him. She was shaking, Lirin tried to control herself, to stop feeding him with her fear. But as he moved closer, intense gold eyes filling her vision, that became impossible as fear-induced adrenaline flooded her veins.

Kenji was so close to her, she felt the heat that radiated from his body, his breath on her lips. She almost fell for him again in that moment. In that moment before her hands went to his chest, as if she were going to kiss him, she pushed him with all her strength.

Stumbling back a few feet, he looked up at her, gold eyes clouded with a sudden and uncontrollable rage. Lirin could see those eyes glaze over red, expressing in themselves his sudden desire to hurt her very badly.

Lirin took the time that he was distracted to fling the door shut and lock it quickly before she bolted to for the stairs. She hadn't made it up the fifth step when the banging started. Just as Lirin's foot hit the top stair, the door burst open, she looked back to see an extremely pissed off Kenji. The second his gaze met hers, she stopped. Everything in her body stopped, she couldn't think, she couldn't speak, and she for damn sure couldn't move.

As soon as he blinked, Lirin snapped from her trance and made a beeline for Kid's room. He was nowhere to be found. _Where the hell is he? _She screamed in her mind, making sure not to make too much noise and taking advantage of Kenji's limited knowledge of the mansion.

Looking around frantically, Lirin searched for a weapon or an escape route that wasn't the windows, she didn't feel she knew the house well enough to be jumping out of windows. Its didn't seem like she had a choice though. She went to the window, about to survey the ground below and judge the height, when she heard him.

"Lirin." Her name was a song on his lips as he called her like they were a couple of kids playing hide and seek rather than an abusive husband and the ex wife that they truly were.

His voice was frighteningly close the door of the room she was in. Kenji was just down the hallway and it sounded like he was searching through each room he came across.

He must have heard something from the end of the hallway, because his heavy steps started towards it without pause.

"Come out, come out. Wherever you are." He sang out like a happy child, knowing he was about to win a game. Out of the corner of her eye, Lirin spotted Kid's skateboard, she was sorry to take it without permission but she was sure that he would understand why she did it.

Lirin grabbed it from its place against the wall and opened the window. Kenji's steps were louder now, he was closer.

"Lirin, I know where you are." His voice sounded like it was right behind the door. Just as she hopped out the window, on the skateboard, the door burst open.

"Found you." He said, before he really noticed where she was. She gave him a small smile.

Then is hit him, she was outside the window. He ran to it, reaching out and grabbing at her.

Lirin saw what he was doing , but the man moved so fast, she hadn't had enough time to get out of reach. As a result, he caught just enough of her jacket to drag her halfway back into the window. Kenji used his other hand to get more of her jacket and hoist the girl back through the window.

Lirin had her hands flat against either side of the window, using that to push herself back out of it. The levitating board under her feet did nothing to help her leverage-wise because every time she shifted her feet, the board would move away from the house a little more, putting all the weight on her arm.

Their struggling went on for a few minutes with only the sound of their exertion to break the silence of the otherwise peaceful day. Both pulling, opposite directions and both trying to win; Kenji trying to pull Lirin into the window, and Lirin trying to stay out of it.

Lirin took a moment to reflect on the fact that she was here fighting for her life whilst the rest of the world went about the their day like everything was freakin' hunky dory. _Well it isn't. _She thought, feeling one of her arms start to tremble. They were about to give out! Her muscles could only bare the strain of keeping herself out against Kenji's strength for so long. She had to do something quick, or Kenji would drag her back into the room and she wouldn't have another chance for a long time.

Kenji must have sensed the second-long falter in her strength, because he suddenly yanked her forward. _Had he been holding back!? _The thought ran frantically through her head as golder eyes widened.

Now, half of Lirin's body was hanging out of the window, the dividers on the sill digging into her hips. Her hands were just barely holding herself out of the window, well the lower-half of her body, with only her fingers on the outside of the window. But she was determined not to be dragged back into that room and jerked back a few more inches, her feet shifted to find purchase on the levitating board, wishing it were ground.

Kenji watched Lirin struggle a bit more before he grabbed the belt loops in her jeans, dragging the girl, kicking and screaming back into the room. Lirin was thrown onto the floor. She picked herself up, moving to a sitting position. She heard a small thud and noted, with dissatisfaction, that it had been the skateboard. She looked up at Kenji, who had closed the window and was now standing in front of it, acting as a barrier.

Picking herself up, Lirin glared at him. Crossing her arms, she shifted her stance, taking on a very womanly defiance about it.

"Alright, Kenji. What do you want? Why are you here?" She with a raised eyebrow. If she could convince him that she wasn't afraid of him anymore, he might finally leave her alone. Lirin's nonchalant attitude towards him was vaguely surprising. He'd expected her to at least be more showy in her fear of him. And it was there, he knew it. The confidence she was radiating had an undertone of fear. Of course it did, that is how it should be.

"You know exactly what I want, Lirin." He smirked, moving so that he towered over the girl and grinning to himself when she shrank back a little. "You've known since you opened the door." A pause to watch her squirm. "You know that I want to bring you back and you back in your proper place, where you belong."

Lirin was afraid, not so much that he had found her, she had gotten over that. But of the fact that, if this went on, he would drag her back to where that place, kicking and screaming if need be. She had just started to like this place and now she was going to be taken from it. Speaking of this place; what about Searin? Is Kenji's brother here too?

No, she couldn't get distracted thinking about Searin, she had to save herself first. Only, it didn't look like she was going to be able to save herself this time.

**I will promise nothing. Thats just the best way to go about it. That way, no one can hold me to anything when I don't come through. Man, that sounds bad... Anyways review if you'd like. Tell me what you think. Tell me if you're bored. That sort of thing. If you think I can do better, please tell me. I like to read you guys' reviews and your thoughts. **


End file.
